I can't get marry in white
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: Poor Matthew, he gets jealous of the gay couples getting marry, but he doens't think Francis wants it too. Rated M for explicit scenes.


**So here's another Hetafic from me and please, I know I have grammar mistakes so please tell me and I will correct them ((English isnt my main lenguage))**

**Anyway I know I should be working on my other fic "Friends dont do that" and I have some ideas...but I'm a lazy person -.-U**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"There goes another happy couple"- thought the blond canadian.

He was standing outside a small chapel. A just married couple was walking out of the chapel, they were both guys.

-"They look so happy…I envy them"

Matthew sighed and turned to leave. He always felt jealous of the gay couples getting marry. They made him wanna get marry too.

It wasn´t like he didn´t had his 'special person'. But that person didn´t wanna settle down yet.

-"I´m home"- Matthew was about to undid his white scarf when he felt a pair of skilled hands making their way on his hips.

-"Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour"- purred the french man in the canadian ear.

-"Francis…"

Said man turned Matthew's small frame so he was now facing the older guy.

-"Yes, mon cher?"

-"Kiss me"

Before Matthew even finished what he said, the other man was closing the distance between them. Francis hungry lips moved against the blond soft ones.

-"Were you watching couples getting marry again, mon amour?"- asked the French man when they broke for air.

Matthew blushed a cute shade of pink.

-"H-how did you knew?"- the younger of the two leaned his head on Francis chest.

-"You have it written on your forehead"

Francis kissed his nose and Matthew's face turned a bright shade of red.

-"I-I just can´t help it!"

The blond pushed the French man a little so he can see his face. He looked Francis right in the eye and crossed his arm on his small chest.

-"Why?"

-"I don´t know! I envy those people!"- the Canadian man turned in his heeled boots and walked to his room.

-"Matthy?!"- Francis followed the younger man. The blond closed the hardwood door with a loud sound and rested his back against it.

Matthew let his body slid down until his butt was on the floor. He usually didn´t do any of the things he did seconds before. He was supposed to be peaceful and all that crap people always said about him.

-"Mathieu…mon cher. Are you okay?"- asked Francis on the other side of the door.

-"I´m fine. It´s just…I want to…be like them. I want to know how it feels to get marry"

Matthew knew he sounded like a spoiled girl and he didn´t care, he just wanted to get marry!

-"…you really want to?"

The younger blond replied with a soft yes and opened the door a little.

-"Je tiens à vous marier, Mathieu"- the french man said while entering Matthew's room.

The Canadian man lifted his head to see Francis and tried to fight back tears forming in his eyes.

-"I wanna marry you too!"

Francis kneeled down and hugged the smaller frame of the younger blond. Matthew hided his face on the older man´s chest and let the tears felt down his face.

-"There there, mon amour."

The French man lifted Matthew's chin and kissed him sweetly. It wasn´t long before the kiss got hotter every second.

-"F-francis…!"- Matthew moaned in the French man's ear. The older blonde's hands went under his hoddie and started to tease his left nipple.

-"Yes, my dear?"

Matthew's words got lost in his throat when Francis slid his hoddie over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. The younger blonde's mouth searched for his equal and smashed against it.

Francis didn´t think it twice before teasing the canadian's bottom lip, looking for entrance. Matthew parted his lips obediently and let the French man's tongue explored his hot mouth.

-"Francis…f-f…"

-"What were you saying, mon cher?"- asked the older blond raising a thin eyebrow.

-"Fuck me, Francis, FUCK ME!"

Matthew blushed deeply but smiled shyly at Francis.

-"Comme vous le dites, mon cher"- the French man undid Matthew's jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear.

The younger blond shivered a little when he felt the cool floor touch his warm skin.

-"T-touch me"- the Canadian arched his back a bit and opened his legs.

Francis happily obliged took the younger blonde's erection on his hands and started to pump it. Every moan coming out of Matthew's pink lips was an initiative to continue on what he was doing.

-"Francis! Make me come!"- the younger blond was getting aroused really fast. He just wanted Francis inside him.

The French man grinned and introduced his fingers on Matthew's mouth.

-"Suck them"- ordered the older blond. The Canadian started to lick and nib on the other's fingers.

When Francis thought his fingers were ready he took them out of Matthy's wet mouth.

-"Ready, mon amour?"

Matthew nodded and took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time, but the Canadian couldn't get used to it. Francis started to prepare the younger of them. He inserted one finger first. Francis waited until Matthew adjusted to it before inserting another one and began to move them, stretching the canadian's entrance.

-"I-I'm ready F-francis"- Matthew knew he couldn't last any longer.

-"Relax Matthy"- the French man said while placing himself on the younger blonde's hole.

-"Just fuck me!"

-"Someone is getting really impatient here"

Matthew flushed and punched Francis in the shoulder. The French male just laughed and started to thrust slowly in the Canadian boy.

-"A-ah! Francis move!"- commanded the younger blond lifting his hips to remark it.

-" Pourquoi cette hâte, ma chère?"

-"B-because I don't wanna come yet. Now, MOVE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"- Matthew's dirty mouth turned the French man on.

-"I love when you talk like that"- purred Francis on the younger blonde's ear.

Matthew could feel the strange and well know sensation forming on his lower abdomen.

"F-francis…I'm going to-"

-"Not yet Mathieu"- the older male grabbed Matthew's cock and pressed hard at the tip.

-"Ah..! Francis you bastard!"- the Canadian boy's moan barely let him talk. He squirmed under Francis and small tears started to form on his eyes.

-"Oh! Don´t cry, my love"- the French man leaned down to kiss Matthew's neck. The older blond planted soft kisses on the younger male's hot flesh.

Matthew sighed and chained his arms on Francis neck. He moaned a "Let me come, please" in the French's ear.

Francis smirked and started to move in and out of the Canadian male. This time Francis let the younger of the two came. Matthew let his head fall backwards.

The French man made a few more thrust before he came inside Matthew.

-"Francis…"- said the Canadian when his breathing went back to normal.

-"Yes, mon amour?"

Matthew sighed before replying.

-"Because of you…I can't get marry in white"

* * *

**And here's is the END.**

**If you liked it please left a review and if not...you can left a review too ^^**


End file.
